


Captain America: Pride

by AngelsSelene



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap goes to Pride, Darcy Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Gay Steve Rogers, Happy pride month, M/M, No Angst, Pan Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, Pride 2019, Prompt Fic, bi tony stark, happy times only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Prompt:Supersoldiers' first time at a Pride March. Tony convinces them to attend in full uniform. An anti-LGBTQ+ protester sees the Captain America “cosplay” and decides to let the cosplayer know what the personification of America’s values will think of him *smirk smirk*





	Captain America: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Prompter didn’t specify a pairing but like my best friend says, I’m a hoe for Stuckony *shrugs*
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo

“Steve! Cap! The love of my life! Sorry Jamie!” Tony called out as he stepped off the elevator into the common floor.

 

Bucky swirled his bar stool so that he could raise his brows at his boyfriend.  _ What the hell was Tony up to now? _ Tony walked into the space between Bucky’s knees and gave him a sweet kiss before winking and continuing on his mission.  _ Mission: Take Steve to Pride _ was still ongoing and there is no one to stop him from convincing his boyfriends to go with him. This was the first time since 2011 where the world was at peace. There were no rogue aliens or bad guys trying to destroy the world and Tony had this brilliant idea of throwing his patriotic af boyfriend and their ex-assassin third into a huge crowd of people.

 

“You’re awake… It’s 10 in the morning, Tony,” Steve commented, raising his brow at Tony as he placed a full plate of pancakes on the countertop in front of Bucky.

 

Tony’s smile widened, “Ahh, that’s because I haven’t gone to bed yet, sugar. I’ve been up all night making some adjustments to... stuff.” He waved off Bucky’s concerned glance in favour of rambling on. “I’m on a mission here, honey. I needed your permission or agreement or whatever to go to Pride. Do you know what Pride is? Huh? I wonder when Pride started... it’ll be good to know that information, in case-“

 

Steve’s eyes widened in suspicion.  _ Sugar? Honey?  _

 

“Tony,” Bucky’s low rumbling near his neck made him shiver, “You don’t need Stevie’s permission to go anywhere, doll.”

 

Tony nodded, stuffing the pancake into his mouth before hurriedly swallowing so that he could explain.

 

“I need his permission to bring you  _ both _ to Pride. I’ve always wanted to go but it just never happened. Besides, I wanted to ask if you guys would be willing to you know, go with me? Out. The three of us- in public? Holding hands and stuff, y’know? I know you’ve kept your sexualities a little on the down-low but uh… actually it’s alright if you want to stay closeted. It doesn’t matter, we can just go in casual clothes or something-”

 

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s, licking the maple syrup off of his lips, effectively shutting him up.

 

“We aren’t hiding actually,” Steve replied with a smirk.

 

“The general public just assumes that our handholding and hugs in public are purely platonic cause y’know, Stevie here is Captain America and apparently that means he can’t be gay as shit,” Bucky sighs dramatically, “If only they knew how much rainbows and glitter this little shit…  _ shits _ .”

 

Tony laughs, leaning back against his boyfriend.

 

“I have a plan. Anyone up for it?”

 

Steve glanced at Bucky, asking a silent question. Bucky groaned. Of course he would be the only rational one here. But what was he expecting when he agreed to date both Tony  _ and _ Steve?

 

\--

 

Steve was dressed in his favourite uniform- the navy one that he wore when he fought Bucky on the helicarrier. He had even worn the helmet in the spirit of going full Captain America. The only splash of bright colours on him was the vibrant rainbow colours painted onto his shield, courtesy of one brilliant engineer Tony Stark. Next to him, Bucky stood tall and proud in full Winter Soldier gear. Against his full black suit, the bright pink, yellow and blue paint on his metal arm seemed even brighter. Looking around warily, Bucky moved forward curling his flesh arm around Tony’s waist. 

 

“You sure this is going to be okay, doll? There…” his eyes scan the crowd again, “are a lot of people here.”

 

Tony patted his shoulder lightly with a smile, “Trust me. Seeing you and Steve here will just inspire more courage and acceptance. If there’s anything to worry about, it’s those people in white with the cardboard signs.”

 

Steve turned towards the direction Tony nodded in. He frowned. 

 

“Look Jamie, looks like little Stevie spotted a couple of bullies,” Tony stage-whispered, making Steve roll his eyes.

 

He shook his head at his menace of a boyfriend and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. He has better things to worry about then some ridiculous hate club.

 

“Hey! Hey you!” someone shouted into the megaphone.

 

Startled by the anger in the voice, Bucky turned quickly making sure that Tony was safe in his arms. When Steve turned to face the voice, Tony was pressed against Steve’s back as he tried to tiptoe and look over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

  
“You in the Captain America cosplay! That is not allowed here. You are sinning terribly in the costume of the Captain. He’s going to be so disappointed in you. And you painted the shield too? How dare you? How  _ dare _ you! This is sacrilege. Captain America represents everything American. He is  _ synonymous _ with the American values.”

 

Tony turned to stare at Bucky before he turned back to Steve. His poor confused boyfriend was looking around, pointing at himself just to make sure that the man was talking to him. 

 

“Tony…” Steve asked, his eyes wide in mock surprise.

 

Bucky cracked up. He knew that look in Steve Rogers’ eyes. He fucking  _ knew _ it. Their punk.

 

“Captain America is going to hate me Buck! Stop laughing!” he exclaimed exaggeratedly, making Tony cling onto Bucky’s arm as he wheezed. 

 

Steve turned to the crowd, addressing them quickly before he walked towards the protester “I am Steve Rogers, by the way, not a cosplayer.”

 

The crowd smiles and cheers as they made way for Steve to walk through them to the balding old man at the cordoned off area. If they could not stop the haters at least they made it so that they would not go around physically harassing people at the march. Stopping right in front of the protester, Steve reaches a hand up to unclip the buckle on his helmet. He lifts the helmet off his head, messing up his hair with another hand before giving the old man a blindly smile. He reached over and grabbed the megaphone from his hand as the protester stared at him in shock.

 

Turning back to the crowd, he lifted the megaphone to his lips pausing only to make sure that he had everyone’s attention. A quick gesture to Bucky and Tony had them moving forward to stand near him. 

 

“Hi, happy Pride everyone. My name is Steve Rogers or Captain America,” he shrugged as Tony laughed into his hand before continuing with a playful jab at his lover. 

 

“This is Ironman, you might already know him. I mean with his ostentatiously ugly tower with his name on it…” he rolled his eyes but gave Tony a quick smile, “And this is Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.”

 

“Get on with it Stevie, I wanna go see what else they have around here,” Bucky whispered a little uncomfortable with having all these attention on him.

 

Tony pressed closer to his right side, slipping his hand into one of Bucky’s many pockets. Just for this occasion, Bucky had no visible weapons on him but both Steve and Tony knew that he probably had a couple of knives concealed on his person.

 

“Almost done, love,” Steve whispered as he leaned across Tony to kiss Bucky full on the mouth. 

 

“I am gay.” 

 

Steve announced quickly gesturing to the rainbow-coloured shield on his back. Tony proudly gestured to his tank top that had the graphic design of his ARC reactor coloured in the bold pink, purple and blue. It was a little unnecessary seeing as his private business has always be printed across newspapers around the country but they were doing this together; symbolism. All eyes turned to Bucky causing him to duck his head, his hair falling forward to block his view of the crowd as he waved his metal arm.

 

From his side a small voice piped up cheerfully with nothing but acceptance and excitement, “Welcome to the club, Sergeant.”

 

Turning around with another smile, Steve handed the megaphone back to the protester.

 

“I maybe be Captain America but I represent far more than what you are preaching here. Underneath all these I am still Steve Rogers. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they are from.”

 

With that Steve clipped his helmet to his belt and quickly ushered Bucky away from the crowd before they overwhelmed him even more than they already have. Tony was already on his phone, making sure that his assistant, Darcy, knew to let Pepper know what happened. They were going to have to do some PR damage control on Steve’s reputation. As Tony walked forward gesturing quickly as he laughed into the phone, Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. 

 

“You gonna be okay, Buck?”

 

Bucky nodded just as Tony came back to join the hug. He pushed in between then so that his head was on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Jamie’s going to be fine but you… You are a dramatic little shit, Rogers.” 


End file.
